


Jott (Jean x Scott) Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [8]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Is their ship name really Jott?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I don't know much about these two. I wasn't paying attention to them when watching Apocalypse, so yeah. Also, I'm used to seeing them in the comics as adults, so I kinda crossed between teens and not teens. 
> 
> Sorry and hope this is good.

**Who hogs the duvet  
** Jean cause she does what she wants.

 

 **Who texts/rings to check how their day is going  
** Both.

 

 **Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts  
** Scott, but only because I have a feeling he would blindfold himself and make her cards or pictures. Silly!Scott is my fav Scott.

 

 **Who gets up first in the morning  
** Jean.

 

 **Who suggests new things in bed  
** Oh my gad, I don’t even know. Straight relationships confuse me, I don’t know how they work tbh.

 

 **Who cries at movies  
** Jean.

 

 **Who gives unprompted messages  
** Both, but mostly Scott. Especially if Logan is around.

 

 **Who fusses over the other when they’re sick  
** Jean fusses like no one's business.

 

 **Who gets jealous easiest  
** Scott       (LOGAN!@!!!!)

 

 **Who collects something unusual  
** I like the idea of Jean collecting tiny pencils.

 

 **Who takes the longest to get ready  
** Scott, his is religious about the amount of gel in his hair.

 

 **Who is the tidiest and organized  
** Jean is almost overly tidy.

 

 **Who gets most excited about the holidays  
** Jean! She Loves! Love! Loves! to decorate the mansion for the holidays.

 

 **Who is the big spoon/little spoon  
** Neither. Pile of limbs all the way.

 

 **Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports  
** Jean!

 

 **Who starts the most arguments  
** Scott? Maybe both?

 

 **Who suggests that they buy a pet  
** Scott, he wants puppies, all the puppies.

 

 **What couple traditions they have  
** IDK.

 

 **What tv shows they watch together  
** Anything that is on. I feel like Jean reads while Scott watches the TV.

 

 **Another couple they hang out with  
** Kurt and Warren/Kurt and Peter (depending on what you like. Jubilee and Oroco.

 

 **How they spend time together as a couple  
** THE MALL!!!!

 

 **Who made the first move  
** I honestly don’t know.

 

 **Who brings flowers home  
** Scott picks flowers from the garden on birthdays and anniversaries. Though you know Logan is at the mansion if Scott is randomly giving flowers to Jean.

 

 **Who is the best cook  
** Both are equally good cooks.

 

 **Who snores  
** Scott snores like a chainsaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a ship you'd like me to do? Send it to me here:  
> http://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Or comment it to me. :)


End file.
